bywfandomcom-20200214-history
Senorita Diablo
Bailey Bolt (Born Febuary 10th 1995), better known by her ring name Senorita Diablo is a backyard wrestler currently signed to Canadian Federation JWF. She is one of the the three original members to have appeared at every event. She is a former 1-time JWF World Champion, 1-time JWF Extreme Champion ''and the last ''JWF ''"''Furies" Champion. ''2006 - 2007: Numerous Names, Dominant Force, New Champion On June 5th 2006, Kool Kat debuted. A new member to the JWF Furies Division, which is the equivilant to the WWE Divas or TNA Knockouts. After this she appeared for a few months in diffrent matchs using various ring names. After this she returned to her Kool Kat name. She faced then-Blaze Rock and lost after a running kick to the face. The next week she faced Blaze Rock and newly signed Bumble Bee in a tag team match with Candy Cane as her partner. After Candy Cane was pinned after a double DDT from both Bumble Bee and Blaze she attacked both. When the dazzed Candy Cane stood up Kat mauled her aswell. From June 8th to September 9th she had an undefeated streak. Until October 1st was she finally defeated in a triple threat match from both Mustang and Blaze Rock. During the match she was injured by Mustang after he kicked her in the hand. This allowed Blaze to pin Mustang later on. Instead of continuing the fued, Blaze fought with Candy Cane for the longest time. Kool Kat was undecided if she would want to continue, however the appreatiation from the rest of the roster led her to stay. However on December 21st 2006, Kool Kat captured the 'JWF Extreme Championship' from Mustang. However, the following week Kool Kat had to defend her title in a pirranha match. A cross between a lumberjack match and a gauntlet. After you pinned another wrestler on the outside can join in. After eliminated you must return to the outside of the ring. If any competitors fall out of the area, the "Pirranahas" can attack. During the match, she went throught all three of the Beautiful People, Ford, Bumble Bee and CJ, before utterly being defeated once again by Mustang, in which he gained back the title in one short week and also making Kool Kat, the first girl to hold the title, but also the person to have the shortest reign. ''2007 - 2009: New Look, Fued with Mustang, Partners with Blaze Rock It wasn't long after she lost the title to Mustang that the title was defuncted. Now with no title on JWF she mauled all opponents until being defeated by much smaller Bumble Bee after she used her abitly and a new combination of Punches and Kicks followed by a nasty kick to the face, called "The Russian Legion". Two weeks later Mustang defeated CJ to crown the new title, the JWF World Championship. After Mustang defeated Bumble Bee and Blaze Rock in a handicap match, Kool Kat came out sporting a new style. She went by the name "Senorita Diablo". She challenged Mustang to a "Pins count anywhere" tag team match. Mustang accepted. On Febuary 1st, Blaze Rock and Senorita Diablo, now called "Diablo-Rock" faced Mustang and his partner Ford, now called Sniper. It was an 7-minute match the included a street fight, bashing tree branches, an interfernce from Lexi Madison and a crossbody from Blaze on two both opponents. The match ended after Senorita held Mustang and Blaze Rock bicycle kicked him in the chest for the pin. For a month, The four battled against each other in many diffrent match types before ultimatly Blaze Rock now called Mickie Frost won the JWF World Championship ''from Mustang. A few weeks later, Mickie faced CJ for the title, but was able to retain. After the match Senortia attacked her own long-time partner with the title belt. After a month of fueding with Lexi Madison, Mickie faced Senorita for the title, in which she won with her new finisher, "The Barcelona Drop." This made her the first Furi to be ''JWF World Champion as well. She faced CJ for the title and lost. After this she did not appear till the end of the summer that year. She appeared in many tag team matches against Mickie Frost and newly signed Physco B****. She appeared in Physco's last match a weeks later as well, submitting to a leg hook. ''2010 - Present: New Gimmick Senorita debuted a new Gimmick in which she played a Greek Goddes and called herself "Athena". She defeated Ching-a-Ling in a squash match there-after. She will be appearing in the upcoming DVD tapings due out the Begining of August. She is scheduled to face Mickie Frost and Ching-a-Ling, Lexi Madison and Mickie once again in a "Jingle Gym of Death" match, which she made herself. In the first event of JWF Summer, Senorita lost in a roster-wide "Bar" Fight. During the match she put Sasha Fierce and Holly Morgan of The Beautiful People throught a bar door, elimanting them both. She was elimanted by Mickie Frost after being slammed against a Pool. '''In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' *'''Kat Train (Shoulder Barge) - Used as Kool Kat; 2006 - 2007' *'Barcelona Drop (Powerbomb to laying Opponent) - 2008 - Present' *'Tango (Sideslam) - Used on smaller opponents; 2007- Present' *'sPAIN (Spear) - 2007 - 2008; used as regular move from 2009 - Present' 'Signiture Moves' *'Powerbomb' *'Diving Clothesline' *'Powerslam' *'Spinning fist' *'Lifting Leg Hook Submission' *'Armbar Submission' *'Big boot' *'Various Hair pull slams' *'Hip toss' *'Chokeslam / Choke Bomb' 'Themes' *''Surfin USA - Various Artists - 2006 - 2007 *''Start all Over - Miley Cyrus - 2007'' *''Excess All Areas - Composed By Jim Johnston - 2009 ''